


Summer Begs

by Beehsknees



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Flirting, Cuddling, M/M, Summer Love, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beehsknees/pseuds/Beehsknees
Summary: "You like dudes then?" Again, the forwardness of the question made Alex's eyes widen and he suddenly looked at everything but Sam. His mind was grasping at straws as he tried to answer."Well, uh... I've never really... I mean, they're attractive obviously but... Like..." Sam couldn't help but laugh at his awkward response and saved him his dignity."It's fine. You don't have to answer. I'm just curious. Bi-curious. Ha-ha." Alex gave him a pity laugh at the joke.





	Summer Begs

It was the week before the Dance of the Moonlight Jellies, and the small town was once again abuzz with excitement. The chefs of the town (mainly Gus) couldn't contain their joy as they began to prepare their mouthwatering dishes leading up to it, whilst the everybody else couldn't wait to see the beautiful glow of the jellies. It was considered a romantic time, and many people used it as a night to finally talk to their lovers and hopefully share a kiss. 

 

Alex stared at himself in the mirror, focusing on his bicep curls for a couple of reps before placing the dumbbell on the floor with a sigh. His life felt pointless. He had no direction, nowhere to go. He envied Abigail, who was studying online and watching Maru with her brilliant inventions made him feel dumb. He even wished he had a cool hobby like Haley's photography. Instead, people only thought of him as astupid jock. He didn't have many friends in Pelican Town. Sure, he had his grandparents but they were his family, not close friends. He liked Leah, she made him laugh and wasn't afraid to throw around the ol' pigskin. Elliot was interesting, but listening to poetry all day made him sleepy. Sometimes Alex wished he could hang with the trio, Sam, Seb and Abi, but he knew he wouldn't fit in. He never got on with Seb - they had completely opposite personalities. Abigail was cute but a little too weird for him. He did get on with Sam though. Sure, they weren't close but it was nice to crack open a JoJa cola and chat about music and sports together. He thought about asking Sam to hang out more sometime - maybe getting a bite to eat at the saloon or even heading to the big city and watching him play. He loved Sam's music. The free-spirited rock was amazing to headbang to. He couldn't help but watch with wonder as Sam's fingers danced across the guitar fretboard.

Alex sighed and sat on his bed, running his hand over a crease in the bedding.

"Why can't I be good at something?" Being strong had its perks but it was hardly a skill. He could lift heavy boxes for his grandma and open pickle jars for his grandad but that's hardly groundbreaking. With a groan, Alex spritzed himself with Axe and put on his shirt and varsity jacket, heading out to the ice cream stand for the day. Maybe he'd get a customer or two today. Or Haley would hang out with him at least.

 

Sam woke up bright and early and was already practising the guitar. Standard protocol for him, it was his big passion. He had a band after all and needed to be in tip-top shape in order to get more gigs. He worked at JoJa for the time being, but he knew his future lied in touring the world and selling out stadiums everywhere. Abigail and Seb weren't as passionate as him, but he knew they'd stick by his side. They were his best friends of course. 

"Sam! Either turn it down or take it outside please!" Jodi shouted as she knocked on the door, tiredness aching from her voice. Raising a family was difficult when her husband was away, and she was trying to get the chores done and budget and she couldn't concentrate with the electric guitar going. She heard the guitar noises stop and let out a relieved sigh, heading back to the kitchen table to work. Sam groaned at his mother's shout and cracked his fingers, placing his guitar gently back on its stand. He wasn't feeling too inspired anyway. Exiting his room, he ruffled Vince's hair on the way out and grabbed his skateboard, deciding to enjoy the sunny weather.

He placed the skateboard down and pushed off, doing a cheeky grind on the neighbour's planter box (Emily never minded - he had to watch out for Lewis though, who loved to shout at him). Continuing through the town, he glanced around to see if anyone was about. He knew Seb was still asleep because of his Summer project keeping him up at all hours of the night, and Abi was studying for her exam today so it looked like he had a day of solitude in store for him. He waved to Caroline and headed down the lower bridge to the library, stopping short of the ice cream stand as he saw Alex kicking a can in the air.

"Hey dude." Sam said as he leant one foot on his skateboard, his hands resting snugly inside his coat pockets. Alex looked up and the can fell. With a light and shy smile, he replied.

"Oh, hey. Here for an ice-cream?" Sam shrugged, feeling his pocket for change.

"I'm actually kinda broke, thought I'd stop for a chat instead." He leaned his skateboard against the side of the stall and dipped forward to hide against the sun in the umbrella. He was fair skinned and burnt easily (and never put on sunblock despite his mom's nagging) so he didn't want to risk inflamed cheeks. Alex waved him off and scooped a chocolate ice cream anyway.

"It's fine. Consider it a kind gesture." He said with a chuckle and handed it over to Sam. Sam was never one to deny free food and happily took it, digging in. Alex wasn't one for small talk and glanced around awkwardly, biting at his lower lip.

"So... How's the band going?" Sam, surprised by his conversation due to his intense focus on the dessert, cleared his throat and licked his lips. 

"Oh! Great! Yeah, we're actually organising a gig for the Valley Fair. Lewis doesn't seem too keen but Marnie somehow convinced him to let us play. I didn't know those two were friends..." Sam seemed lost in thought at his statement but zoned back in when Alex replied.

"That'd be cool. I love your music. You should like...release a CD or something." Alex looked away sheepishly at the compliment, instead busying himself with cone stacking. Sam reacted similarly, his cheeks going pink.

"Huhuh... Do you think? We're okay, I guess..." Sam, distracted by the compliment, noticed a sudden coolness dripping down his hands and yelped. They both looked down to see the sticky chocolate pooling on the grass. Alex laughed and grabbed a napkin, dabbing at Sam's hand. 

"Don't worry. I've watched Vincent eat ice-cream enough to know to always be prepared with napkins." Alex smiled to Sam then added as an afterthought. "He's a good kid." Sam took the napkins and wiped off the chocolate, making sure to eat the rest of the melting treat before it all ended up on the floor.

"He's sweet. Not like when I was a kid. I was a menace." Alex laughed again and thought.

"You were always running around and screaming, I remember that." Sam laughed and punched Alex lightly in the arm.

"Yeah? Well, you were really shy! We couldn't get a word out of you without you blushing and running away." Alex's face turned beet and he turned his head away, suddenly putting up a barricade.

"I moved into the valley so late I felt like everyone had already made friends with each other..." Sam frowned as he noticed his change in behaviour and softened his voice, reaching up to grab Alex's shoulder gently.

"Hey, dude...Don't go around thinking you've got no friends here. I know Abi and Seb are kind of...shut off from everyone else, but you can always hang with us. We can order pizza and watch horror movies. Or just hang with me, we can have a jam session." Sam paused and his eyes gleamed with an idea.

"I can teach you bass guitar! You could join our band!" Sam grabbed his other shoulder and shook him, making Alex blink and flinch at the sudden movement. Alex couldn't help but laugh at Sam's eratic passion. They both let out laughs and once they'd calmed down, Alex noticed Sam's hands were still on his shoulders. There was a slight height difference - Sam's hair made up for it but Alex was definitely taller. They looked at each other for a moment with an awkward silence, Alex's face blushing for seemingly no reason before Sam moved away and punched Alex on the arm lightly. 

"Yeah so... Let me know whenever. Seb and Abi are both busy with their own stuff this week so it'd be nice not to be cooped up all day. We can even play football." Sam wiggled his eyebrows and made Alex laugh again, and Alex swatted at him playfully. 

"If you dare challenge me then I accept." Alex returned the punch and saw Jas and Vince approaching the ice cream stall. He had forgotten he was supposed to be working. Vince saw Sam and grinned, running towards him to tackle his knees. Jas giggled and followed suit, soon overtaking Vincent and both of them crashed at Sam's legs, taking him down on the floor with an 'Oof!'. Alex watched on with a soft smile. He wished he had siblings sometimes, it was an empty life. Sam looked up at Alex and gave him a 'kids, eh?' look. Alex gave a shrug and made two ice-cream cones for the kids, already knowing what they wanted off by heart. He added sprinkles and a flake to both as the kids dropped their change onto the counter. Vince had the same ice-cream eating tactic as Sam which was 'throw it at my face and hope it lands in my mouth'. Jas was slightly more refined, but only because she knew Aunt Marnie would be upset if she got ice cream all down her. 

"Let's go to the beach, Sam!" Vince tugged at Sam's hand and headed across the bridge towards the beach area. Sam, at the mercy of the child, headed in that direction also and turned back for a brief moment and waved back to Alex, sticking his tongue out and grinning. Alex waved back with a grin before watching them walk off in the distance. He rested his elbows against the stand and let his head rest on his hands, closing his eyes for a brief second. His thoughts were preoccupied with nothing in particular - but flashes of blonde hair, rock music and laughs filled his mind. He was glad for a couple of minutes of silence as he rested, not quite tired enough to fall asleep but enough so that he drifted in and out of light consciousness. 

"Hey! Stop sleeping on the job!" Alex opened his eyes to see his familiar blonde friend, a frown on her face. 

"What's up with you?" Haley asked, an unamused look on her face. Alex shrugged and stood up properly, handing her a can of lemonade from under the counter. He cracked it open for her (she refused to do it herself because it would damage her nails) and she took a sip. 

"Oh, nothing. Just tired, I guess." He replied to her, stretching his arms above him. Haley looked at him with a look of non-believing, an eyebrow arched. 

"Okay, sure. Anyway... Are you coming with me to the Moonlight Jellies or what? Emily made me this gorgeous new outfit and I need to show it off. She can make you a matching football cover or whatever too." Alex gave her a very confused look as he tried to translate what she just said before giving a shrug.

"Maybe I won't go this year." Haley gave him a death stare and placed her drink down on the stand firmly.

"What do you mean by that? Why wouldn't you go? We go every year! Next thing you know we won't be dance partners for the Flower Festival!" Alex sighed and leaned against the stall, closing his eyes. Her shrieking was getting to his head an the sun wasn't helping either. He let her finish before he collected his thoughts.

"I'm just... not feeling it." Alex decided to call it a day. If anyone else wanted ice-cream they'd just have to deal without for today. Grabbing his things, he headed towards his house with Haley jogging to catch up behind him.

"Alex! ALEX! Al- Slow down!" Haley soon caught up to him and grabbed his arm to stop him, turning him to face her. She was a small gal but had some brute strength when she wanted to. He turned around and preemptively rolled his eyes, arching his brows at her. He changed his moody look when he saw the look of concern on her face. Her voice was soft as she spoke.

"Is everything alright? You know I'm here for you Al." Haley came off as a total bitch, but he knew she was a sweetheart underneath. One thing they both had in common was putting up a fake front to hide their softer side. Alex sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder for a quick hug, giving her a kiss atop the head.

"Haley, I'm fine. It's just been a difficult day. Been thinkin' of mom and... yeah." She pulled away and her bottom lip stuck out as she had a sad look on her face, knowing how much it must hurt to be reminded of his past.

"Oh, hun." She pulled him in for another tight hug before pulling away. 

"Come to mine tonight. We can chat and have mimosas! Anyway, I've got to go, Emily wants me to clean this afternoon." She mimed a gag and giggled, quickly reaching up on her tiptoes to give him a peck on the cheek. 

"Get to mine at 9!" She left him no time to respond with an answer as she walked away, heading back to hers. Alex rolled his eyes with a slight smile and headed back into his house, muttering a greeting to his grandparents and heading into his room. 

 

Sam lit a fire on the beach for Vincent and sat down beside it, running his fingers through the soft white sand and breathing the fresh sea air in deeply. He loved the beach. It always managed to calm him down. He loved it the most when it rained. Sam remembered when his dad would take him out to the beach whenever it was raining and they'd watch as the water hit the ocean and how the waves became more energetic. He missed his dad. He knew Vince did too. Hell, even looking over at Vincent now he could tell Kent was on his mind. 

"Hey, Vince? How about we find a really pretty shell to give to mom? I bet she'll love it!" Vincent looked up with a sudden grin and ran off to the other side of the beach, passing Elliot's house. Sam knew how to distract Vince away from thoughts about dad but didn't know how to do it himself. He'd drink sometimes, but that never helped. Besides, he didn't want to end up like Shane at the saloon every night. Sam watched the flames of the fire jump and crackle. It was truly mesmerising. He distracted himself with happy thoughts, about his friends, his band, Alex... It was nice to talk to Alex again; refreshing. They had a lot in common but because of their mutual friends, barely hung out. Maybe he'd stop by the ice-cream stand again tomorrow. Wait - he didn't want to seem desperate. 

Sam paused and snickered, shaking his head. 'Desperate'. Damn, he made it seem like he had a crush on Alex. Well, he did swing both ways. He'd kissed Abi before, and he'd kissed Seb before, it wasn't weird. And Alex was obviously attractive, who doesn't like a muscly guy? And surprisingly sweet...

"Found ooooone!" Sam blinked and was rushed out of his thoughts by Vince, who came charging at him with a rainbow shell.

"That's amazing buddy! Let's go home and show mom! Before we're late for dinner..." He threw a bit of sand on the fire to die it down and headed back home with Vince for the night.

 

Alex knocked on Haley's front door with cookies on a china plate in his hand. Every time he went round to Haley's, Evelyn always made some sort of baked treat for the girls. And she always said, 'Make sure to give some to Emily, dear, she's such a nice young girl!'. Emily answered the door with a smile, letting Alex in and shouting for Haley. He placed the cookies on the living room table and sat down, taking off his jacket. It was usual for him to have to wait for Haley to be ready, despite her being the one to tell him to get here for nine. Emily soon went back into her room and he heard the sounds of soft yoga songs and a bird cheeping. Haley soon came out, champagne glass in hand and silky nightdress on.

"Alex! C'mon! Sex And The City has just started and I'm not missing it." Alex laughed at how stereotypical she was and he went into her room, taking a seat on the bed. She poured him a mimosa and handed it to him. He could tell she had already started drinking as she was swaying around the room to the theme song (he hated this show and he hated how he knew everything about it because of her). With a giggle, she placed her glass down and flopped down beside him, pulling him in for a cuddle. He made sure not to spill his drink but happily obliged, lying down to get into a more comfortable position. 

"Sooooo....." Haley said after a couple of minutes of watching TV in silence. Alex groaned for the inevitable questioning, downing his drink in preparation. Haley knew how to extract his feelings without him even knowing it himself. He always told her she would make an amazing therapist or social worker, but her reply was always sadly, 'I'm not smart enough for that'. 

 

"Nothing's wrong! I'm just sad about my mom okay. It happens. I miss home sometimes. Well, where I lived before. I guess Stardew Valley is my home." Haley nuzzled him and sighed.

"That's normal. It did happen around this time... I think you have SAD." Alex blinked at her with confusion.

"Don't you mean 'I AM sad?'" Haley rolled her eyes and flicked him.

"No, duh. S.A.D. Seasonal affective disorder. It's where you get like, sad during a certain month or something. I saw a girl on TV with it. Her dad died near Winter Star so every Winter she'd cry and stuff. That's like you!" Due to her tipsiness, she grinned at him despite it not being a very 'grinning' moment. Alex looked at her plainly.

"Uh... Thanks? I don't think I do though. It happened long ago, I'm over it." Haley sighed in an over the top manner, rolling over onto her stomach.

"Then why were you all weird with me today?" Alex shrugged and glanced away through the window. The window which was coincidentally next to Sam's room in the next house over. He saw the light through the blinds and could even make out the faint shadow of Sam walking around. His interest piqued for a few seconds before Haley slapped him gently on the arm.

"You're not listening! Is it.... Oh my Yoba..." Alex blinked and stared at the complex look on her face with confusion.

"What's with that look? You're scaring me now Haley." She said nothing and instead offered a forced smile and poured two more drinks for them both. Despite her being adamant she was nothing like her sister, they were both mysterious and confusing. Or perhaps that was just all women?

They drank in silence and finished a couple more episodes before Haley yawned, climbing under her duvet and pulling Alex in with him. He'd slept over at hers so many times he knew the drill - he was always big spoon, she was the small spoon. He wrapped his arms around her waist and inhaled the scent of her coconut shampoo, closing his eyes. He soon fell asleep (mostly thanks to the alcohol in his system) and Haley sighed. She'd crushed on Alex since she first saw him move in. Back when her hair was frizzy and her teeth had braces. She would never imagine that she'd be best friends with him, even sharing a bed with him. But it wasn't in a romantic way. Haley said she wasn't smart, but damn was she intuitive. She knew, after only weeks of getting to know Alex as a teenager, that he was a little bit different. It was obvious. She couldn't believe he still hadn't figured it out. Even Evelyn had figured it out! Haley never said anything though, she didn't want this to end. Alex gave her attention no other boy did, and even though they'd never sleep together romantically, she still cherished it. 

"I love you, Alex." She said quietly, before letting herself drift off to sleep. 

 

It was thundering outside when Alex woke up. He always woke up around five thirty to exercise, so at this point, his internal clock got him up early every morning. Haley was still asleep in bed, her hair sprawled out everywhere and the TV still on from the night before. Getting up, Alex stretched and headed over to her door. He was quiet but not because of Haley (that girl could sleep through the end of the world), but rather he didn't want to wake Emily in the next room. Turning off the TV, he grabbed his stuff from the living room and headed out, pulling his jacket over his head in an attempt to cover himself from the barrage of rain. As he got outside he decided to head to Pierre's first - he needed to pick up some stuff for dinner tonight and didn't want his grandparents out in this weather. As he took a few steps forward he felt a sudden dryness and looked beside him to see none other than Sam holding an umbrella. He grinned.

"Morning. Lovely weather we're having." Alex wanted to laugh but for some reason, he was not in the mood to deal with Sam. Sam hadn't even done anything wrong, but seeing his face made his stomach turn in a way which was unpleasant. 

"Mhm." Alex simply replied, keeping his head down and walking towards Pierre's. Sam took a few long strides to keep up with him, even letting the umbrella stray forward and getting himself wet to keep Alex dry.

"Where're you heading?" Sam asked, trying to make polite conversation. Alex sighed inwardly, stretching his neck to each side. All he wanted to do was go home and work out. Or sleep. He wasn't sure which yet.

"Pierre's." Sam nodded and haltered, not sure how to keep this going. He could tell Alex wasn't in the mood to talk so he shut up, letting the sound of ferocious rainfall all around them. They finally got to Pierre's after what felt like years of silence and Sam cleared his throat.

"Hey, uh. I was thinking of ordering some food and watching tonight's game. You can come if you want. Uh, I'm home alone, too. Vince is sleeping over at Marnie's and mom is having games night with Caroline. Feel free to... yeah." Sam didn't even look in his direction as he headed off towards the mountains, leaving Alex in the rain. Alex felt the pang in his stomach and instinctively gripped his stomach. He figured he must have caught a bug off of someone, as why else would he be feeling like this? Pushing his thoughts away, he headed inside to buy the stuff he needed. 

 

Sam headed to Sebastian's for the day and walked straight in, knowing Robin wouldn't mind him going downstairs. He smiled as he saw her at the front desk, making small chit chat as he passed. He walked past Demetrius' lab and saw Maru. She was shy and never really talked but he still waved at her as he headed down. She seemed lovely but was so caught up in her own experiments to hang out with other people. Sebastian was sat at his desk with his headphones on. Sam grinned and grabbed a seat next to him, yanking off the headphones.

"Sup?" Seb glared at him and grabbed his headphones back, putting them down on his desk and taking out a cigarette. He offered one to Sam (despite Sam only smoking when he was drunk), before lighting his own cig and taking a drag. He wasn't supposed to smoke in the house but if he did it next to a window his mom usually didn't notice. Sam leant back in his chair, rocking on two legs. 

"Can I ask you a question?" Seb nodded and grabbed his ashtray, moving it close to him and tapping off the ash.

"Is it gay if I think a dude is kinda hot?" Sebastian stared at him for a solid moment, wondering if this was a joke question or not. Sam noticed the stare and rushed to correct himself.

"I mean like... Thinkin' a guy is attractive isn't gay, right? Like I don't want to fuck him or anything, I just appreciate his face...that's not gay!" Sebastian sighed and leant his cigarette on the ashtray.

"That's pretty fuckin' gay dude. Like....really gay." Sam opened his mouth to speak but closed it again, sighing through his nose.

"Think I'm a little bit gay then." Sam said in an almost defeated tone, his shoulders hunched. Sebastian snorted sarcastically.

"We know, Sam." Sam looked up with a squint.

"Really? And you didn't think to tell me?!" Sebastian pulled an 'are you fucking kidding me face'.

"Apart from your constant joking about anal sex, your weird obsession with Doctor. Harvey and how you watch Ice Hockey way too closely for a straight man, yeah. We thought you knew too." Sam looked as if his entire world had shattered. He took a second to breathe and had wide eyes.

"Oh my Yoba, I'm a homosexual." Sebastian laughed and took another drag from his cigarette, using his free hand to slap Sam on the back.

"A little bit, yep. I can't wait to let Abigail know that you finally figured it out. I thought you making out with me would have made it click but apparently, you're that dumb." Sam stuck his tongue out and nudged him.

"You're just jealous you can't have a piece of this ass." Sam jumped up and wiggled his lower half in what he thought was a seductive manner. Sebastian laughed and arched a brow.

"If I wanted your ugly ass I could get you naked on the bed in ten minutes. But unlike you, I have standards." Sam did a fake gasp and grabbed a pillow from his bed, throwing it at his emo friend. Seb groaned and chucked it back, moving his lit cigarette away from the flammable material.

"Sam, you dumb fuck!" Seb said though the insult wasn't serious. Sam gave a cheeky grin and checked his watch, realising the time.

"Right, I'm off. Don't make fun of me with Abi! Or be gentle, at least." As Sam headed through the door, Seb retailed with,

"That's what he said!" Sam gave a fake laugh.

"Har, har!" He was already out of the door at that point and was given a death stare by Robin. He smiled sheepishly and headed out the front door before she had time to chew him out for using his 'outdoor voice'. 

 

It was late afternoon and Sam was back in his house, waiting for the football game to come on. He had a couple of cans of beer and soda on the table and was playing on his handheld, trying to beat the level he'd been stuck on for weeks. He had nearly gotten to the save point when a knock on the door made him jump and die to a rogue fireball. Sam clenched his fist and threw his device onto the sofa in anger, letting it bounce softly as he headed towards the door. Opening it, he beamed at Alex and opened the door more for him to enter. Truth be told, he didn't really expect him to show up. He assumed Alex was only being polite and putting up with Sam's obnoxious behaviour, it's not like he'd actually want to hang out with him or anything. But... he was here! 

Alex took off his coat and shoes and left them beside the door before perching on the end of the couch awkwardly. He'd never actually been in Sam's house before, but it was nice. Most of the houses in Stardew were the same - old wood and stone that were freezing in winter times but built sturdy enough that even a tornado wouldn't move a brick. Sam sat back down on the sofa and kicked his feet up onto the table in front of him, letting out a hum.

"You want to order pizza? I wanted to wait because I didn't know what toppings you like." Alex nodded and shrugged, glancing around at the living room shyly. Alex was ordinarily a shy guy, but this was impressive, even for him. It was like he was a young teen again, feeling like he didn't fit in. He couldn't help the idea running through his mind that this was all a big joke and Sam was pulling a prank and he didn't actually want to hang out with him. Obviously, that wasn't true, but the thought still persisted. Sam couldn't help but smile to himself at how sheepish Alex was. You wouldn't think a guy who acted so overconfident with everything was actually so apprehensive. Sam grabbed his phone and called up, knowing he had around seven rings before they picked up. 

"What you getting?" Alex made an 'uhhh' noise. 

"Meat feast, please?" Sam grinned at his politeness and nodded, hearing the man's voice on the other end.

"Hey, Joey! Can I get a large meat feast and large Hawaiian please? Extra garlic sauce. Thanks, bye." He knew the pizza delivery guy because of the number of times he'd called. They'd even played guitar hero together once. Alex wrinkled his nose at Sam.

"You like pineapple on pizza?" Sam puffed up his cheeks and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's salty and sweet, the perfect mix! It's umami. Or something." Alex snickered and shrugged, not being too bothered to argue back. He saw the beer cans on the table and asked if he could have one. Sam waved him to go ahead and Alex picked one up, cracking it open and taking a sip. They weren't ice cold but not disgustingly lukewarm either. Sam was silent for a moment as he glanced to Alex, seemingly lost in thought before he spoke.

"Hey Alex, do you remember, when you first moved here, Seb and I were playing on the cliffside? And you were taking a walk? And Seb disappeared because he saw a mouse? And I slipped?" Alex blinked, the deep memory dislodging itself from his brain. He'd nearly forgotten that day. It was fall, the day after it had rained pretty heavily and it was all foggy. 

"Oh, yeah. You nearly fell off the cliff. That was scary." Alex remembered seeing Sam then suddenly he'd disappeared. He'd sprinted forward and grabbed the arm that was holding onto some rock. Thankfully he had enough upper body strength to lift him up or else who knows what would have happened.

"You like... saved my life. I never thanked you. So.... thanks?" Alex shrugged off the thanks, not being too bothered by it.

"You think I'd just let you fall? I'm not that mean." He joked, and Sam laughed in response.

"Hey! I wouldn't blame you. I was an annoying kid. I still am." Alex gave him a quizzical look.

"No, you're not. You're nice." Alex took a couple more sips of his beer, feeling himself relax more as he stretched slightly on the sofa, letting his arm rest behind Sam on the cushions.

"Heh. Thanks. You too. I used to think that because you and Haley were always together that you were super mean but you proved me wrong." Alex let out a breathy laugh. He got that a lot from people. Haley did come off as rude but he knew she was a sweetheart. 

"Haley's just tough. I'm the wimp. She's taught me a lot about standing up for myself." Sam opened a beer of his own and took a sip, daring to ask a question he (and others) had been wondering for a while.

"So are you and Haley...?" Alex's eyes widened and he nearly choked on his drink.

"No! Yoba, no. She's my closest friend but we're not... no." Alex was way too defensive about this for some reason. He was aware people expected them to be together as they looked like the 'perfect couple', but he just never felt anything for her.

"Really? Wow, we all thought you two were dating." Sam was genuinely surprised by his answer, though it made sense. Haley and Alex were affectionate with each other, but it was more of a sibling love than anything else. 

"Nah. I know she used to like me but I've never really... I mean I've never really liked a girl before... I don't know." Alex didn't seem too worried about this and had never given it any deeper thought than 'huh, I don't like women much.' Sam squinted at him with a curious look in his eyes, seemingly trying to figure out what his shtick was. 

"You like dudes then?" Again, the forwardness of the question made Alex's eyes widen and he suddenly looked at everything but Sam. His mind was grasping at straws as he tried to answer.

"Well, uh... I've never really... I mean, they're attractive obviously but... Like..." Sam couldn't help but laugh at his awkward response and saved him his dignity. 

"It's fine. You don't have to answer. I'm just curious. Bi-curious. Ha-ha." Alex gave him a pity laugh at the joke.

"You have the rest of your life to figure out that shit. You don't wake up one day and have the answers to everything, y'know? And besides, your teenage years are for experimenting." Sam wasn't a hoe. Well, Sam was a slight hoe. And a flirt. He couldn't help it! He found it funny. And this situation seemed no different. In his eyes, this was just a way to help out a confused guy figure out his sexuality. It was his public duty. Mayor Lewis would certainly count this towards his community service. Alex swallowed and shifted in his seat, biting on his lower lip anxiously. 

"I don't think I /could/ be gay. Grandpa wouldn't accept it and... What if I wanted kids?" Sam sighed, scooching over and resting a protective arm around Alex's shoulder.

"Dude. He's your grandpa, he'd accept you no matter what. And you can always adopt. Or have a surrogate mother. Alex sighed and nodded; Sam's reply surprisingly made total sense.

"I guess, yeah. I suppose I've never really... thought about men like that." Sam seemed to lean in closer, resting his chin on Alex's broad shoulder.

"Hm. Maybe you should." A coy smile played on Sam's lips as Alex glanced to him, not even noticing how close they'd gotten. Alex had nothing to lose, really. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Men were certainly attractive - he remembered having posters of sportsmen in his room as a teenager when most other boys had girls in bikini's on cars and... oh. 

Oh.

It suddenly all clicked. Why he felt ostracised as a child, why he enjoyed watching the interviews in the changing rooms after hockey, why he always caught himself staring at men (he used the excuse of 'comparing muscle sizes'). Sam reached a hand up and stroked the side of Alex's face gently, relaxing him. Alex let his shoulders de-tense as he looked into his eyes, feeling quite calm considering his entire life had just been turned upside down. Sam hummed gently and lifted his head closer to Alex's lips. Alex just...sat there, frozen. He wasn't against any of this, but his body felt like a rock. They sat there, centimetres away from each other for what seemed like an eternity, feeling the hot breath on their skin as their shallow breathing filled the silence of the room.

Sam would have gone through with it if it wasn't for the ring of the doorbell, indicating the pizza. He jumped away and headed to the door, shouting, "Food's here!". Alex gulped and grabbed his beer, downing the last quarter of the can. That was...something. He decided to ignore what just happened as the match finally came on. He suddenly sat forward in his seat, his concentration face on. Sam paid for the pizza's and slid the two boxes on to the table as they both cracked in. For the next couple of hours they stayed mostly silent, apart from cheers when their team won and shouting outlandish insults when players were taken off, 'Obviously, the referee doesn't know what he's doing! Bastard...'. When the game finally ended, all of the beer had been drained and the pizza was long gone. Alex stretched, letting out a yawn as he cracked his back slightly. Sam grimaced. He was about to head off when the front door opened as Jodi walked in, a surprised look on her face when she saw Alex sitting on her sofa.

"Oh! Alex! Hello. Sam didn't tell me you were coming round." Jodi smiled at him warmly but scowled as she saw the beer cans littering her table. She shot a look to Sam who feigned innocence, quickly clearing the trash into the bin.

"I'm actually just heading off." Alex replied, feeling bad that Jodi didn't know he was coming around. He tried to be as polite as he could to everyone, so he hoped she wouldn't have minded him being here for a couple of hours.

"Oh, no, it's fine! Next time you want to come around, you just let me know. I can make dinner! Much better than that greasy pizza... Caroline was telling me about how bad gluten is for you, you know." Jodi headed into the kitchen as she spoke, not speaking to Sam or Alex in particular but instead to anyone who would listen. Sam rolled his eyes and opened the door for Alex, who got his shoes and coat on. 

"Good game." Sam said. Alex nodded and glanced outside, feeling that wave of awkwardness come again. 

"I'll uh... See you around." Alex replied. 

"Yeah, yeah." It was a brief interaction as Alex headed off into the early night, deciding to take a quick jog through the mountains to burn off some of that pizza before he headed home. Sam closed the door and went into the kitchen to properly greet his mom.

"It's so nice you're finally hanging around with Alex. Especially because of his family history... Poor boy, he deserves some love." Jodi spoke as she began grabbing pots and pans out from the cupboards, preparing soup for the evening dinner. Sam sat at the table and gave her a confused look. 

"What do you mean?" He asked as Jodi slid him a bowl of potatoes to peel.

"You don't know? His father was an alcoholic and never looked after him. Then his mother died at such a young age, and he had to move here. No friends, no other family, it must have been difficult." Jodi spoke of this matter-of-factly as she tied her apron on. Sam stared at the potato in his hand, feeling a dark cloud wash over him. He suddenly felt guilty about all the years he spent not inviting Alex to hang out. People didn't want to hang out with him because of Haley, but it turns out Haley was the only one nice enough to be friends with him. Sam frowned and continued to peel.

"I miss dad." Sam replied, seemingly out of the blue. Jodi stopped what she was doing and sighed, a look of sadness washing over her. It aged her greatly.

"So do I dear, but he'll be home soon! Any day now..." She looked out of the back window as if expecting him to walk down the path, but instead the wind blew a leaf across the footpath. She sighed again and continued preparing dinner.

"Anyway, enough of that. Peel those potatoes properly! You're taking off too much skin, there'll be no potato left." Jodi was back to her mom-nagging ways and Sam couldn't help but smile. She got on his nerves but he knew how grateful he should be to even have a mother. He thought back to Alex again and what had happened before. He decided he'd have to stop by the Mullner's if he got the chance, at least just to talk to Alex again. Even though his flirting hadn't been that serious, he definitely had felt something when their lips came close. He never felt that when he drunkenly made out with Sebastian at all, or even with his old girlfriend from the city. It was...nice. Warm. 

 

Days passed and Alex and Sam had had no contact since that fateful night. Not because they were ignoring each other, but they both were so busy there seemed to be no time to hang out. Alex had to help George out as Evelyn tended the public gardens in Summer and George was difficult to work with. He denied needing any help despite obviously not being able to do certain things. It drove Alex mad sometimes but he wouldn't dare say anything - he knew his grandpa was just frustrated that the things he used to do he couldn't anymore, and losing that sense of independence was soul crushing. 

Sam, on the other hand, had been practising for his next show. He'd been working extra hard promoting the band online and had been working with Seb non-stop on designing posters and leaflets to stick up everywhere. Before they all knew it, the day of the Moonlight Jellies had arrived. 

 

In the early evening, Alex heard a banging at the front door and went to get it, letting Evelyn know he was already up to open it. Haley was at the door in her 'new, custom outfit' with sparkles in her eyes.

"Isn't it cute? I'm like the Queen Jelly! Bow down to me, peasants!" Alex laughed and leant down on one knee, giving her a kiss on the hand.

"Good evening, your jellyness." He soon got back up and grabbed his coat to head down to the beach for the night. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to go as he was terrified of seeing Sam, but he knew Haley wouldn't take no for an answer. She linked her arm in his and they both left, not bothering to say goodbye to his grandparents as they'd be down soon enough too. They walked past Pierre and Caroline and exchanged polite greetings, increasing their walking pace though so they wouldn't have to continue talking to them.

"They're a weird couple, aren't they?" Haley said as Alex tried to shush her in case they heard.

"I'm not wrong! They like, don't even hold hands. Ha- like us." Haley snickered and Alex rolled his eyes at her. 

"We're not a couple." Alex said, despite them both knowing that. Haley sighed to herself and replied.

"I'm aware, dummy. We're just a trophy couple. Like Brangellina." Alex glanced at her.

"Is that a disease?" She tutted at him as they made their way onto the beach. She was sure he pretended not to understand her references just to annoy her. The only glow was the moonlight, and they saw Mayor Lewis at the edge of the pier with the lantern ready. Everyone else drifted in one or two's, taking their place on the pier as they waited in anticipation for the event to begin. Alex soon saw Vincent run towards the edge of the pier and knew Sam had to be close by. Glancing around, he saw him and waved slightly. Sam waved back but headed right past him to the other side of the pier, where Seb and Abi sat. Alex couldn't help but sigh and glance over in his direction every couple of minutes, much to the annoyance of Haley. She let out an irritated sigh and crossed her arms over her chest.

"We don't have to talk, that's fine. But if you don't want to sit with me, then don't." Alex knew when she got like this it was best to stay away, so he stood up and instead moved back onto the actual beach. It was an incline so regardless of where he sat, his view was still great. He chose to sit far back where the sand met the forest, practically hidden by the shadows. He wanted to be alone right now anyway, he had so many confusing thoughts running through his mind which he hadn't had time to process fully. It was like he'd discovered a whole new side to himself. It filled him with worry - just imagining himself with a husband instead of a wife made his stomach turn. What would his grandparents say? 

He watched as Mayor Lewis lit the lantern and sent it off, the boat sailing through the waters calmly. And just like that, the glowing jellies began to pass through. The gentle sound of excitement and wonder filled the air but for Alex, he couldn't feel the enjoyment. He already felt bad for upsetting Haley, and he truly felt alone now. The jock zoned out for a couple of minutes and blinked back into existence when he heard someone sit down next to him. He needn't even look to know who it was.

"Hey."

"Hey." Alex replied.

"Beautiful out tonight, isn't it?" Sam asked, his eyes glimmering over the jellies in the water. Alex agreed. They stayed silent for a few moments before Alex wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders. It was a hesitant move and he had to build himself up to do it, but he felt if he didn't then he'd go mad. He'd thought a lot about what Sam said, how your teenage years were to experiment, and decided it was now or never. Sam instinctively leaned into his touch and they stayed sat like that as they watched the jellies. Alex didn't even notice he was holding his breath until Sam leaned into him; at least they were on the same page. Not much conversation passed between the two; nothing needed to be said. They both needed comfort right now, so that's what they got. As the last few jellies swam through the ocean, Sam cleared his throat to speak.

"So my mom told me about your parents. I'm sorry I never hung out with you before. I never realised you felt lonely." Alex went to open his mouth to reply but Sam stopped him.

"I'd like to hang out with you more. A lot. You're nice, and my mom thinks you're a good influence on me. Heh." Sam rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and Alex couldn't help but smile at that. 

"Me too. You make me laugh." Alex replied, and Sam beamed at the compliment. He couldn't help but pull Alex closer as they embraced in a kind of smushed side hug for a little while. 

As people started to filter out from the beach they stood up, dusting themselves off. Sam didn't want to explain to Lewis why he was engaging in slightly homosexual activities on the beach at night. Sam saw Vincent running off and went to catch him, pausing briefly to wave at Alex and give him a wink. Alex laughed and waved back, before catching up with his grandparents and walking home with them. They didn't need to say anything else to each other - the air was cleared. Mostly, anyway. Alex was still a bundle of anxiety but at least he knew that he had Sam beside him for this new chapter in his life. He got giddy as he thought about where they could go for their first outing together ('date' felt too serious, he wasn't ready for that yet). 

 

 

Haley was still sat on the beach, running her fingers through the soft sand with a sigh. The beach seemed to be empty and she felt a chill on her skin but did nothing to warm herself up. She sat with her knees against her chest and head resting on them, a solemn expression on her face. The sound of the ocean calmed her temper slightly and she aligned her breathing with the tides (she could thank Emily for that).

"You're out late." She heard a voice and glanced up without moving her head to see Abigail take a seat beside her. Haley sighed.

"I could say the same for you." Though it was more expected for Abigail to be up at midnight rather than Haley. Nobody ever questioned why Abi stayed in the cemetery at night anymore, it was just her thing.

"Your dress is really pretty, by the way." Abi said, reaching over to feel the bottom of the fabric. Haley smiled, glad that at least someone appreciated it. Abi continued.

"You look sad. You wanna talk about it?" Haley and Abi usually never talked, but Haley felt a weird sense of trust with her like she could tell her anything on this beach, illuminated by the moonlight. 

"I've been in love with one man since sixth grade and he's gay and will never love me back."

"Ouch. Bummer." What more could you say to that? 

"Yeah." Haley lifted her head up and stared up at the moon.

"And the most pathetic part is I've known for years. I just refused to believe it. I always thought that if I wore the right thing, or looked even prettier, he might finally like me back. But he won't." Haley was a strong girl, but she felt pricks in her eyes and soon felt the spill of tears on her cheek. Abigail gave her a sympathetic look and dabbed them with her sleeve.

"That...sucks ass. I'm sorry. But at least you've always been an independent girl. And now you're free to chase a man who truly deserves you. You can find your Prince Charming." Haley let out a laugh and wiped her nose on her arm (gross, she knew), but felt comforted by Abigail's words. The girl was quite wise (if a little bit weird at times).

"Yeah...You're right. Thanks." Haley paused to dab the rest of her tears away before allowing her mood to shift completely.

"By the way, your hair colour is gorg! I've never seen you dye it, is it natural?" Abigail laughed and the two girls sat in the moonlight discussing her unnaturally bright hair and how jealous Haley was of it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit shittily written but I think this ship is cute so I had to write something! Subtle references to But I'm A Cheerleader in there too.


End file.
